staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Maja 2006
TVP 1 06:00 W rajskim ogrodzie 06:20 Bar Atlantic - odc. 11/13 - serial komediowy TVP 06:45 To trzeba wiedzieć 06:55 Dzień dobry w sobotę - program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 07:50 Był taki dzień - felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Były sobie odkrycia - Newton - serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Kanada (1992) 08:40 Cybermysz - dla młodych widzów 09:10 Ziarno - magazyn 09:40 Lippy and Messy 09:45 5 - 10 - 15 - magazyn dla dzieci 10:15 Lilli czarodziejka, odc. 9/13 - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 10:40 Czarna owca - magazyn muzyczny 11:00 Magazyn harcerski 11:15 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 59 - serial obyczajowy prod.Australia 12:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą 12:25 Film dokumentalny 12:55 Był taki dzień; felieton 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Teatr Telewizji - Dzika Kaczka - spektakl teatralny prod.Polska (1995) 14:50 Receptury staropolskie 15:05 Ranczo - odc. 9 - Odwyk i antykoncepcja - serial obyczajowy TVP 16:00 Śmiechu warte 16:20 Program rozrywkowy 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Warto kochać - serial TVP 18:10 Show Express 18:25 Sąsiedzi - serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka: Kaczor Donald przedstawia (odc. 2) - serial anim. 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 21:00 Konkurs piosenki Eurowizji Ateny 2006 - finał 00:25 Żużel: Grand Prix Szwecji, Sztokholm 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Film fabularny 02:45 Był taki dzień - felieton 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:20 Echa Panoramy 06:55 Spróbujmy razem - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:20 Smak Europy 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom Lis Leon: Największe marzenie lisa - serial animowany odc. 9 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka: Rajd - serial animowany odc. 5 07:50 Złotopolscy: Kalina w Złotopolicach - telenowela odc. 770 reż. Radosław Piwowarski, Polska 1999 08:15 M jak miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 413 reż. Piotr Wereśniak/Waldemar Szarek, Polska 2003 09:10 Pokochaj mnie i moje dzieci - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 reż. Rita Daniels, Wlk. Brytania 2005 09:40 Na dobre i na złe - serial obyczajowy odc. 258 reż. Teresa Kotlarczyk, Polska 2003 10:35 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 11:05 Book-macher - magazyn 11:15 Wielka gra - teleturniej 12:05 Kręcioła - magazyn dla młodzieży 12:30 Przygody psa Cywila: Zbiegowie - serial przygodowy odc. 6/7 reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, Polska 1970 13:00 Zaklinaczka dzieci - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/15 Wlk. Brytania 2003 13:25 U fryzjera: Mój facet - serial komediowy odc. 10/13 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk, Polska 2006 13:50 51 Międzynarodowe Targi Ksiażki 14:00 Familiada - teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy: Szeryf z Warszawy - telenowela odc. 772 reż. Radosław Piwowarski, Polska 1999 15:00 51 Międzynarodowe Targi Ksiażki 15:05 7. Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Kabaret bez granic 2005 (bis) - program rozrywkowy odc. 1 15:55 Z kabaretowego archiwum - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Święta wojna: Hanys Airlines - serial komediowy odc. 237 reż. Marek Bielecki, Polska 2003 16:40 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - program rozrywkowy 17:10 Duże dzieci: Bożena Dykiel, Tadeusz Drozda - talk show 17:55 51 Międzynarodowe Targi Ksiażki 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 51 Międzynarodowe Targi Ksiażki 19:05 Wieczór ojca Góry - program artystyczny 20:05 Kosmiczne jaja - komedia SF reż. Mel Brooks, wyk. Daphne Zuniga, Bill Pullman, Mel Brooks, John Candy USA 1987 21:45 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:15 Sport telegram 22:20 Pogoda 22:30 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Mocne kino Kalifornia - thriller reż. Dominic Sena, wyk. Brad Pitt, David Duchovny, Juliette Lewis, Michelle Forbes USA 1993 01.00 Opowieści z krypty: Uczta wampirów - horror, USA 1996 02.25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:15 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07:45 Sonic X - serial animowany 08:15 Sonic X - serial animowany 08:40 Hugo familijny - program dla dzieci 09:10 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - magazyn kulinarny 09:40 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:10 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 11:10 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza: Dalsze losy - film obyczajowy reż. Stefan Scaini, wyk. Megan Follows, Jonathan Crombie, Cameron Daddo, Schuler Grant, Patricia Hamilton Kanada 2000 13:00 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 14:00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 15:00 "Hell's Kitchen" od kuchni - reality show 15:45 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 16:45 Chcę być piękna - reality show 17:45 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! - serial obyczajowy reż. Paweł Karpiński, Jacek Gąsiorowski, Polska 2006 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 20:50 Złote dziecko - komedia przygodowa reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Charlotte Lewis, Charles Dance USA 1986 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:45 Zew piekieł - horror reż. Richard Caesar, wyk. Laura Harris, Richard Lintern, Francis Magee, Alex Roe USA/ Niemcy 2000 00:35 Gala boksu zawodowego 01:35 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:05 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04:05 BoomBox - program muzyczny TVN 05:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:40 Telesklep 07:30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:00 Taniec z gwiazdami: Epilog - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:05 Na celowniku - serial sensacyjny odc. 14/22 reż. Robert Ellis Miller, USA 1995 12:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 647-650 Polska 2003 13:55 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Taniec z gwiazdami: Finał - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 17:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 18:30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Niania: Kokosy z Wisienki - serial komediowy odc. 27 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 20:40 Kryminalni: Poleska 16 - serial kryminalny odc. 50 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 21:45 Chłopaki nie płaczą - komedia kryminalna reż. Olaf Lubaszenko, wyk. Maciej Stuhr, Cezary Pazura, Wojciech Klata, Mirosław Zbrojewicz Polska 1999 23:45 Amerykański ninja 2 - film sensacyjny reż. Sam Firstenberg, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Steve James, Gary Conway, Larry Poindexter, Jeff Weston, Michael Stone, Michelle Botes USA 1987 01:40 Telesklep 02:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Regionalna 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 X wagon 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Przegląd gospodarczy 10:10 Eurinfo 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Tygodnik Trójki 11:30 Kurier 11:45 X wagon – program dla młodzieży 12:15 Zwolnij w sieci – cykl reportaży 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Rozmówki wschodniograniczne 13:10 Linia brzegowa 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Czy diabeł może być zbawiony? 14:10 Okiem mistrza 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Ginące cywilizacje: Kazachowie z mongolskiego Ałtaju – serial dokumentalny 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn siatkarski: W blasku złota 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości – magazyn kulturalny 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:05 Ultimo, czyli ostatni (1) – film kryminalny, Włochy 2003 00:50 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 01:15 Kurier 01:35 Kurier sportowy 01:40 Studio pogoda 01:45 Tygodnik Trójki 02:30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:40 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Szlakiem Grodów Piastowskich 06:40 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:05 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:00 Twój lekarz – poradnik medyczny 08:30 Dekoratornia – dokument fabularyzowany 09:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 10:00 Cała prawda – niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi – talk show 11:00 Muzyczny ring ekstra – magazyn muzyczny 11:30 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 12:00 Magazyn piłkarski: FIFA Futbol Mundial 12:35 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:05 Nagrody muzyczne Brit Awards 2006 – program rozrywkowy 14:05 V.I.P. (6) – serial sensacyjny 15:05 Modelki – reality show 16:15 Paszport do świata mody – reality show 17:15 Cień anioła (3) – serial fantastyczny 18:15 Asterix i Kleopatra – film animowany, Francja/Belgia 1968 19:50 Umieram z głodu – komedia, Francja 2001 22:00 TiVi Sekcja – talk show 23:00 Nieodwracalne – dramat psychologiczny, Francja 2002 01:05 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 01:35 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 02:00 Odlot – program rozrywkowy 02:35 Magazyn piłkarski: FIFA Futbol Mundial 03:00 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Plebania - odc. 429; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Plebania - odc. 430; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:50 Plebania - odc. 431; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:10 Plebania - odc. 432; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:35 Plebania - odc. 433; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Echa Panoramy 08:35 Janka - odc. 5 Nocne czary; serial TVP 09:05 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Wieści Polonijne 09:40 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Klan - odc.1062; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Klan - odc.1063; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Klan - odc.1064; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Cygański smak (20); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - 161; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Salon kresowy - Adoptowane dziecko Lwowa; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 247 Niebezpieczny biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Od przedszkola do Opola 14:30 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Wielka Gra - odc.80; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Wiedeński zlot; reportaż 17:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Program sportowy 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 345; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Spółka z jaskółką; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Tele PRLe - (12); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji Ateny 2006 /finał/ (Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji Ateny 2006 /finał/) kraj prod.Grecja (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Spółka z jaskółką; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 M jak miłość - odc. 345; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Nowa Tradycja - koncert laureatów; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - 161; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Labirynty kultury 04:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Wiedeński zlot; reportaż 05:05 Tele PRLe - (12); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 05:15 Seans filmowy - rozrywka 06:05 Telesklep 08:05 Niesamowite historie 2 (18/24) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1985-1987 08:40 Niesamowite historie 2 (19/24) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1985-1987 09:15 Stefan Frank, lekarz znany i lubiany 2 (13/16) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995-2001 10:20 Wyprawa Robinson (7/13) - reality show 12:10 Witajcie w Ciężkich Czasach - western, USA 1967 14:15 Na osi 14:50 Chwila prawdy - rozrywka 16:05 Szpital pod palmami (12/18) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 17:10 Zatrzymani w czasie - film przygodowy, USA 2002 19:10 Pogoda na miłość 2 (9/23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2004 20:10 W obronie życia - komedia, USA 1991 22:30 Niewinna krew - horror, USA 1992 00:55 Nocne igraszki - rozrywka 03:30 Telesklep TVP Kultura 09:00 Program dnia 09:05 Studio kultura Rozmowy - rozmowa 09:50 Dżem - film dokumentalny 10:35 Bez prądu Dżem - koncert 11:20 Smak miodu - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1961 13:05 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 13:25 Klasyka filmowa: Świętoszek - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1926 14:30 Kino krótkich filmów: Sztuka dla trzech aktorów - film animowany, Ukraina 2004 14:40 Gwiezdny pył - film obyczajowy, Polska 1982 15:35 Wojna płci - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1959 17:00 Studio Kultura (1) - magazyn kulturalny 17:05 Bazrach, czyli sen o wolnym kamieniu - film dokumentalny 17:50 Studio Kultura (2) - magazyn kulturalny 18:00 Cena prawdy - film dokumentalny 19:00 Studio Kultura (3) - magazyn kulturalny 19:10 Zula z Czeczenii - film dokumentalny 20:00 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 20:15 Studio kultura Rozmowy - rozmowa 20:55 Studio Kultura (4) - magazyn kulturalny 21:00 Posterunek - dramat wojenny, Rosja 1998 22:30 Studio Kultura (5) - magazyn kulturalny 22:40 Więcej niż fikcja: Front odmowy - film dokumentalny 22:45 Strefa alternatywna: Poza Kontrolą (21) - koncert 23:05 Strefa alternatywna: Komix (111/117) - program artystyczny 23:10 Strefa alternatywna: Kawałki Mózgu (4/4) - program artystyczny 23:55 Strefa alternatywna: Opera ocalenia - film animowany, Polska 1998 00:05 Kino nocne: Stary kawaler - komedia, Francja/Izrael 2001 01:45 Zakończenie dnia Canal + Sport 07:00 Grand Prix Europy - żużel 11:00 NBA Action - magazyn koszykarski 11:30 Dallas Mavericks San Antonio Spurs - koszykówka 13:45 Ligue 1 - magazyn piłkarski 14:15 Serie A - magazyn piłkarski 14:50 Jak ugryźć 10 milionów II - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2004 16:30 Primera división - magazyn piłkarski 17:00 Premiership - magazyn piłkarski 17:30 Linia czasu - film sf, USA 2003 19:30 Dallas Mavericks San Antonio Spurs - koszykówka 22:00 Sacramento Monarchs Phoenix Mercury - koszykówka 00:00 Grand Prix Szwecji - żużel 03:30 Drzwi w podłodze - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2004 05:25 Mało upalne lato - film obyczajowy, Polska 2004 Ale Kino! 08:00 Zaklęte rewiry - dramat obyczajowy, Polska/Czechosłowacja 1975 09:45 List od Michaela Haneke - film dokumentalny 10:20 Złodziej - dramat obyczajowy, Rosja 1997 12:15 Czerwony jedwab - film obyczajowy, Francja/Tunezja 2002 14:00 Uciekinierzy - komedia, Francja 1986 15:35 Ale krótkie: Podwójna osobowość - film krótkometrażowy 16:10 Gattaca szok przyszłości - film sf, USA 1997 18:05 Surowe zasady: Tron we krwi - dramat obyczajowy, Japonia 1957 20:00 Hilary i Jackie - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1998 22:10 Nixon - film biograficzny, USA 1995 01:25 Szkarłatna litera - dramat miłosny, USA 1995 AXN 06:00 Bez pardonu 2 (21/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 2002 06:50 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 (3) - serial sf, USA 1996 07:40 Robinsonowie 3 (4) - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Obrońca 2 (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2003 09:20 Zagadki z przeszłości (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA/Francja/Niemcy/Kanada 1999-2002 10:10 Wyprawa do Nowej Zelandii 2 (5) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2002 11:00 Rajdowy styl Francja - magazyn samochodowy 11:50 Herkules (5/13) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995 12:40 Robinsonowie 3 (5) - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Obrońca 2 (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2003 14:20 Agentka o stu twarzach (20/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2001 15:10 Herkules (5/13) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995 16:00 Szczury wodne (9) - serial akcji, Australia 2000 16:50 Bez pardonu 2 (21/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 2002 17:40 Zagadki z przeszłości (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA/Francja/Niemcy/Kanada 1999-2002 19:20 Agentka o stu twarzach (20/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2001 20:10 Tajne akcje CIA 2 (22/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2003 21:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2000 21:50 Wyścig 6 (8) - serial dokumentalny, USA 22:40 Różne oblicza Alberta Walkera - thriller, Wielka Brytania 2002 00:10 Star Trek Enterprise (18) - serial sf, USA 2001 01:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2000 01:50 Różne oblicza Alberta Walkera - thriller, Wielka Brytania 2002 Europa Europa 08:00 Pożegnanie z filmem: Więzień Rio - thriller, USA/Polska 1989 09:50 Jak poeci tracą złudzenia - komedia, Czechosłowacja 1984 11:40 Przemiana - dramat obyczajowy, Rosja 2002 13:15 Rosie - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Belgia 1998 15:00 Źródło młodości - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1991 16:35 Przysługa, zegarek i bardzo duża ryba - komedia, Anglia/Francja/USA 1991 18:10 Pożegnanie z filmem: Więzień Rio - thriller, USA/Polska 1989 20:00 Salon filmowy Pedro Almodovar: Drżące ciało - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania/Francja 1997 21:50 Wspaniała rzecz - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania 1996 23:30 Tajemnica Klika (3/7) - serial erotyczny, Wielka Brytania 1997 01:05 Tajemnica Klika (4/7) - serial erotyczny, Wielka Brytania 1997 02:35 Drżące ciało - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania/Francja 1997 HBO 2 06:30 Sprawa Kramerów - film obyczajowy, USA 1979 08:20 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:50 Szukam mieszkania - komedia, Kanada 2000 10:20 W ukrytej kamerze - komedia, USA 2003 11:55 Wyznania małoletniej gwiazdy - komedia, USA 2004 13:25 Dziś i jutro - dramat obyczajowy, Argentyna 2003 14:50 Blizzard - film dla dzieci, USA/Kanada 2003 16:30 Grind - komedia, USA 2003 18:15 W cieniu matki - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2005 20:00 Przegrane życie - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2003 21:45 Wzgórze nadziei - melodramat, USA 2003 00:15 Sekretne życie dentysty - komediodramat, USA 2002 02:00 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1997 03:35 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 04:20 W cieniu matki - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2005 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci, USA 1998 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 1996-1998 07:00 Zwariowane melodie - serial dla dzieci 07:30 Tom i Jerry - serial dla dzieci 08:00 Scooby 60 - serial dla dzieci 09:00 Kaczor Dodgers - serial dla dzieci 09:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial dla dzieci, USA 1999 10:00 Toonami - magazyn filmów animowanych 11:30 Scooby Doo - serial dla dzieci 11:55 Mroczni i źli - serial dla dzieci, USA 2001 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 1996-1998 12:45 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci, USA 1998 13:15 Chojrak tchórzliwy pies - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997-2002 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial dla dzieci, USA 1999 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial dla dzieci, USA 2001 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial dla dzieci 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial dla dzieci 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial dla dzieci 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial dla dzieci 16:00 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci, USA 1998 16:25 Atomowa Betty - serial dla dzieci 16:50 Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi - serial dla dzieci 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial dla dzieci, USA 2002 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial dla dzieci 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial dla dzieci 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial dla dzieci, USA 2002 19:00 Tom i Jerry: Magiczny pierścień - film animowany, USA 20:35 Flintstonowie - serial dla dzieci, USA 21:00 Program TCM 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997-1999 03:30 Mroczni i źli - serial dla dzieci, USA 2001 03:55 Zło w potrawce - serial dla dzieci 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997 04:45 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci, USA 1998 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 1996-1998 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial dla dzieci, USA 1999 Zig Zap 06:00 Jakub Jakub 2 (9) - serial animowany, Kanada 06:25 Gruby pies Mendoza (24) - serial animowany, USA 06:50 Ziemniak, ostatnie starcie (39) - serial animowany, Francja 07:00 Maqlatura - magazyn dziecięcy 07:10 Szał na Amandę (10) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 07:40 Klub Winx 2 (26) - serial animowany, Włochy 08:05 Sabrina (9) - serial animowany, USA 08:30 Sabrina (10) - serial animowany, USA 08:55 Po prostu Jamie (7) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 09:20 Martin Tajemniczy 2 (17) - serial animowany, USA 09:45 Kosmiczni Ścigacze (17) - serial animowany, USA 10:10 Wybraniec smoka (6) - serial animowany, USA 10:35 Kod Lyoko (6) - serial animowany, Francja 11:00 Maqlatura - magazyn dziecięcy 11:10 Przymierzalnia - program dla młodzieży 11:15 Przymierzalnia: Bratz (19) - serial animowany, USA 11:50 Przymierzalnia - program dla młodzieży 11:55 Przymierzalnia: Lizzie McGuire 3 (20) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 12:20 Przymierzalnia - program dla młodzieży 12:25 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 2 (6) - serial dla dzieci, USA 12:50 Przymierzalnia - program dla młodzieży 13:00 6 w pracy 3 (9) - serial animowany, Kanada 13:30 Dziewczyny i miłość (6) - serial młodzieżowy, Wielka Brytania 14:00 Radiostacja Roscoe 2 (13) - serial młodzieżowy, Kanada 14:30 Świat nonsensów u Stevensów (25) - serial dla dzieci, USA 15:00 Maqlatura - magazyn dziecięcy 15:10 Klub Winx 2 (1) - serial animowany, Włochy 15:35 Sabrina (11) - serial animowany, USA 16:00 Sabrina (12) - serial animowany, USA 16:25 Po prostu Jamie (8) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 16:55 Martin Tajemniczy 2 (18) - serial animowany, USA 17:20 Kosmiczni Ścigacze (18) - serial animowany, USA 17:45 Wybraniec smoka (7) - serial animowany, USA 18:10 Kod Lyoko (7) - serial animowany, Francja 18:35 6 w pracy 3 (10) - serial animowany, Kanada 19:00 Maqlatura - magazyn dziecięcy 19:10 Trans sport - program dla młodzieży 19:35 Dziewczyny i miłość (7) - serial młodzieżowy, Wielka Brytania 20:00 Radiostacja Roscoe 2 (14) - serial młodzieżowy, Kanada 20:30 Szał na Amandę (9) - serial młodzieżowy, USA Jetix 06:00 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 - serial dla dzieci 06:25 Oggy i karaluchy - serial animowany 06:50 Rodzina Tofu - serial dla dzieci 07:15 Tutenstein - serial animowany 07:40 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 08:05 A.T.O.M. - serial dla dzieci 08:30 Wyścigi NASCAR - serial animowany 08:55 Power Rangers Dino Thunder - serial dla dzieci 09:20 Power Rangers Dino Thunder - serial dla dzieci 09:40 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 10:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey - serial dla dzieci, 2002 10:25 Eerie Indiana: Następny wymiar - serial dla dzieci 10:40 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 11:05 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 11:30 Monster Warriors - serial dla dzieci 11:50 Twój Jetix - program dla dzieci 12:15 Twój Jetix - program dla dzieci 12:40 Twój Jetix - program dla dzieci 13:05 Twój Jetix - program dla dzieci 13:30 Twój Jetix - program dla dzieci 13:50 Twój Jetix - program dla dzieci 14:15 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 14:35 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 15:00 Pucca - serial dla dzieci 15:10 A.T.O.M. - serial dla dzieci 15:35 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - serial dla dzieci 16:00 Tajemnicze opowieści Moville'a - serial animowany 16:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey - serial dla dzieci, 2002 16:50 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 17:10 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 17:30 Monster Warriors - serial dla dzieci 17:55 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 18:20 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 18:40 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - serial dla dzieci 19:00 Monster Warriors - serial dla dzieci 19:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey - serial dla dzieci, 2002 19:50 Eerie Indiana: Następny wymiar - serial dla dzieci 20:10 Gęsia skórka - serial dla dzieci 20:35 Gęsia skórka - serial dla dzieci 21:00 Acceleracers - serial dla dzieci 22:05 Spiderman - serial przygodowy 22:30 Spiderman - serial przygodowy 22:50 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 23:15 M.A.S.K. - serial animowany 23:35 Kosmiczne Biuro Śledcze - serial dla dzieci Canal + 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Pan Tadeusz – film obyczajowy, Polska 1999 10:45 Kod Leonarda da Vinci złamany – film dokumentalny 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Wino i konkurencja – film dokumentalny 14:05 Tajniki przyrody – film dokumentalny 14:40 Zebra z klasą – film dla dzieci, USA/RPA 2005 16:30 Łapu capu ekstra 17:05 Lemony Snicket – seria niefortunnych zdarzeń – film dla dzieci, USA/Niemcy 2004, reż. Brad Silberling, wyk. Jim Carrey 19:00 Żużel: Grand Prix Szwecji 22:35 Godsend – thriller, USA/Kanada 2004, reż. Nick Hamm, wyk. Greg Kinnear 00:20 Sahara – film przygodowy, USA/ Wielka Brytania 1983 02:05 Dogville – thriller, Dania/Szwecja 2003 HBO 06:30 Mężowie i żona – komedia, USA 1996 08:35 Przygody Ociee Nash – film dla dzieci, USA 2002 10:15 Gwiezdne wrota (19, 20) 11:45 Na trapezie – dramat, Austria/Luksemburg/Niemcy 2005 13:25 Czarna książeczka – komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 15:10 Na planie 15:40 Dziewczyna z Jersey – komedia, USA 2004 17:20 Życie, którego nie było – thriller, USA 2004, reż. Joseph Ruben, wyk. Julianne Moore 18:55 Lepiej późno niż później – komedia, USA 2003, reż. Nancy Meyers, wyk. Jack Nicholson 21:00 HBO na stojaka! 22:00 Niełatwa miłość – dramat obyczajowy, USA/Niemcy 2004 23:35 Silver Hawk – film sensacyjny, Hongkong 2004 01:15 Quo vadis? – film historyczny, Polska 2001 04:00 Lepiej późno niż później – komedia, USA 2003 Cinemax 06:00 Lekcja przed ¶mierci± - dramat obyczajowy 07:40 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood 3 - magazyn filmowy odc. 7 08:05 Garbo mówi - komediodramat 09:50 Dalida - dramat biograficzny odc. 2-ost. 11:45 Przyrodnia siostra z innej planety - komedia SF 13:10 Harold i Maude - komedia romantyczna 14:40 Najlepsze w Hollywood: Przemiany pięknej w bestię - magazyn filmowy 15:05 Dziewczyny w Nowym Jorku - komedia 16:40 Komórka - film sensacyjny 18:15 Lekcja przed ¶mierci± - dramat obyczajowy 20:00 Sobotnia premiera Wielki przekręt - komedia kryminalna 21:25 Kawa z gwiazdami: Jamie Foxx - magazyn filmowy odc. 26 22:00 Zakazany owoc Dobrzy, brzydcy, namiętni - komedia erotyczna 23:20 Nasza nadzieja - dramat obyczajowy 01:25 Gregoir Moulin przeciw ludzko¶ci - komedia 02:55 Kraina ¶niegu - dramat obyczajowy 05:15 Najlepsze w Hollywood: Kochankowie - magazyn filmowy Club 06:00 Sposób na sprawno¶ć - magazyn fitness odc. 63 06:25 Szkoła jogi - magazyn fitness odc. 28 06:55 Alternatywne style życia - magazyn odc. 17 07:25 Grill u Rossa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 07:55 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 7 08:20 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 08:45 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 09:10 Rusz głow± - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 09:35 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 33 10:00 Podróże Loyda - program krajoznawczy odc. 3 10:30 Willa - reality show odc. 3 11:30 Nawiedzone miejsca - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 5 12:00 Nawiedzone miejsca - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 6 12:25 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - magazyn odc. 12 13:25 10 lat mniej - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 14 13:55 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 7 14:20 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 14:45 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 15:10 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 3 15:35 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 33 16:00 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 13 16:30 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 17:00 Opowie¶ci o duchach - serial dokumentalny odc. 18 17:30 Opowie¶ci o duchach - serial dokumentalny odc. 19 18:00 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 3 18:30 Poradnik Tany Byron - poradnik psychologiczny dla rodziców odc. 9 19:30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - magazyn odc. 12 20:30 Uwodzicielki z Las Vegas odc. 1 21:30 Nawiedzone miejsca - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 13 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 63 22:50 Pamela Anderson - życie blondynki - film dokumentalny 23:40 Randka z eks: John i Brenda - reality show odc. 3 00:05 Rozkosz poż±dania - serial erotyczny odc. 9 00:35 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 63 01:20 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny odc. 51 02:05 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 7 02:30 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 03:00 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 3 03:30 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 33 04:00 Życie szpitala - serial dokumentalny odc. 28 05:00 Grill u Rossa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 05:30 Alternatywne style życia - magazyn odc. 17 MiniMini 06:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 3 06:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 4 06:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 5 06:30 Rupert - serial animowany odc. 29 06:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 58 07:05 Olinek Okr±glinek - serial animowany odc. 32 07:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 25 07:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 78 08:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 65 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 08:15 Kasztaniaki - serial animowany odc. 9 08:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 100, 101 08:35 Przygody Błękitnego Rycerzyka - serial animowany odc. 7 08:45 Reksio - serial animowany odc. 33 09:00 Mali odkrywcy - serial animowany odc. 50 09:05 Listonosz Pat - serial animowany odc. 31 09:20 Czerwony traktorek - serial animowany odc. 5 09:30 ¦wiat Allegry - serial animowany odc. 19 10:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 37 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 36 10:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 6 10:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 45 11:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 64 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Kasztaniaki - serial animowany odc. 8 11:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 98, 99 11:35 Przygody Błękitnego Rycerzyka - serial animowany odc. 6 11:45 Reksio - serial animowany odc. 32 12:00 Franklin i Zielony Ksi±żę - film animowany 13:15 Tęczowe rybki - serial animowany odc. 39 13:25 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 39 13:50 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany odc. 22 14:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 65 14:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 1 14:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 2 14:30 Rupert - serial animowany odc. 28 14:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 57 15:05 Olinek Okr±glinek - serial animowany odc. 31 15:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 24 15:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 77 16:00 Mali odkrywcy - serial animowany odc. 49 16:05 Listonosz Pat - serial animowany odc. 30 16:20 Czerwony traktorek - serial animowany odc. 4 16:30 ¦wiat Allegry - serial animowany odc. 18 17:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 36 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 35 17:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 5 17:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 44 18:00 Podróże Kapitana Klipera - serial animowany odc. 11 18:10 Małe zoo Lucy - serial animowany odc. 7 18:25 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 7 18:45 Tęczowe rybki - serial animowany odc. 38 19:00 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 37 19:25 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 38 19:50 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany odc. 21 TVP 3 Warszawa 06:35 Wierzę, w±tpię, szukam - program religijny 07:00 X wagon - magazyn dla młodzieży 07:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - program informacyjny 08:00 Qltura - magazyn 08:25 Prognoza pogody dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Kulturalny wywiad - wywiady z ludĽmi ze ¶wiata kultury 08:55 5 minut o... - cykl felietonów 09:00 ¦wiat - magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Przegl±d gospodarczy - magazyn ekonomiczny 10:10 Eurinfo - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Tygodnik Trójki - magazyn 11:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 X wagon - magazyn dla młodzieży 12:15 Zwolnij w sieci - program edukacyjny 12:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Rozmówki wschodniograniczne - magazyn 13:10 Linia brzegowa - magazyn 13:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Qltura - magazyn 14:10 Okiem mistrza: Petersburg - reportaż 14:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 14:35 Gin±ce cywilizacje: Kazahowie z Mongolskiego Ałtaju - serial dokumentalny odc. 22/26 15:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 W blasku złota: Magazyn siatkarski 16:00 Przegl±d gospodarczy - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomo¶ci Kuriera - program informacyjny 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy - cykl dokumentalny 17:00 Qltura - magazyn 17:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowo¶ci - magazyn kulturalny 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - program informacyjny 18:12 Wiadomo¶ci sportowe 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki - program informacyjny 18:27 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - program informacyjny 18:30 Transmisje sportowe 20:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier - na żywo - magazyn reporterów 21:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza - program informacyjny 22:00 Wiadomo¶ci sportowe 22:05 Warszawski tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 22:30 Kurier - program informacyjny 22:50 Kurier sportowy - program informacyjny 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:05 Ultimo, czyli Ostatni 3 - film kryminalny odc. 1/2 00:50 Telekurier - na żywo - magazyn reporterów 01:15 Kurier - program informacyjny 01:35 Kurier sportowy - program informacyjny 01:40 Studio pogoda 01:45 Tygodnik Trójki - magazyn Trace TV 06:00 Code 06:15 Urban Hit 07:00 Tropical 09:00 Code 09:15 Playlist 11:15 Urban Hit 12:00 Code 12:15 Playlist 14:00 India 14:30 Code 14:45 Playlist 15:15 Urban Hit 16:00 Code 16:15 Playlist 18:00 America 18:30 Code 18:45 Playlist 20:30 Code 20:45 Urban Hit 21:30 Playlist 23:00 Latino 23:30 Code 23:45 Playlist 01:30 Code 01:45 Playlist 03:30 Code 03:45 Playlist TVN Gra 07:00 SMS Gra 07:55 Music Chat 09:00 Telesklep 10:00 Interaktywny Graj o raj 11:00 Rozbij bank - interaktywny teleturniej 13:00 Telesklep 15:00 Misja specjalna - program interaktywny 17:00 Kasa gra - interaktywny teleturniej 19:00 Seans filmowy - program interaktywny 21:00 Gra wstępna - konkurs interaktywny 22:00 Wieczorne igraszki - program interaktywny 00:00 SerwisMania 2 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zig Zap z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Europa Europa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Club z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Trace TV z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Gra z 2006 roku